


Anything

by Catclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, POV First Person, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-11
Updated: 2004-09-11
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: Post-OotP and Sirius is looking down on Remus.





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are from Anything by the Calling.

I haven’t truly left you Remus, that I promise you. Ever since I fell through the veil I’ve been looking down on you, watching you not living. You have to begin living again Remus. I’ll always be watching over you my love, until the day we can be together again. _‘I will be there, always waiting, waiting for you.’_

You see, that’s the funny thing about the dead, we are forever looking down on the living, the ones we left behind. James and Lily are up here too, _‘in a city of Angels.’_ Yeah, I know you always joked that I’d go in the other direction, but this is one time that I proved you wrong.

Right now I’m watching you sleep. I’ve always loved to watch you sleep, you seem so peaceful. I’ve spent many a night just watching you sleep, your head gently pillowed on my chest, strands of your hair slightly obscuring your face. I’d lie there and wonder what you were dreaming about while marvelling at your beauty.

You leave the curtains open now and sleep facing the window. It’s winter now so the Dog Star is in view, we both know this, and right now it’s practically next to the moon. The way we should be. Why do you keep punishing yourself like this Remus? _‘And when you sleep, eyes to the window, I’m watching you dream, well are you dreaming of me?’_

Remus, you know that if I could I’d come back to you. I’d do anything you asked me to, it’s always been this way. James used to tease me about it, he still does, some things never change. I’d still do anything for you. _‘I’d take the stars out of the sky for you. I’d end the world, give you the sun, the moon.’_

Just remember that no matter how far apart we are or what we’re doing I’ll always love you. And that’s how I want to spend eternity. _‘For all of time, forever loving you.’_


End file.
